danganroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Round 2 - Case 8
This case took place over the weekend of July 18th, 2014. The motive for this murder was Monobear threatening to reveal the mole and his secrets. The victim was found in their bedroom. The investigation can be found here, and the trial here. There is also a log of the actual murder here, and another of the mole's attempt to back out here. Monobear File Victim: “Dick Walker” Location of body: Room 29 Estimated time of death: 12:21 am Cause of death: Traumatic brain injury caused by multiple blows to the head. Investigation The following clues were found during the investigation: Walker's Room * Paper cranes pulled down from the ceiling and thrown around * Blood all over the crime scene, centralized around the head * Several items on the desk a bit too clean * Signs of multiple, unnecessary blows to the head * Blood matted hair * Moved items on desk, moved before the murder * A black paper crane with a bit of red painted on it, found crumpled up by a trash bin * A shoddily constructed crane by the door made of notebook paper * Lipstick mark on victim's forehead * Flecks of paint and black scoff marks on wall * Splintered wood Kitchen * THE POOR PANCAKE Infirmary * Missing blood packs Third Floor Hallway * Wiped up blood Greenhouse B * Splintered pieces of wood around Audrey III * Broken in half skateboard spat out by Audrey III * One skateboard half covered in blood on the underside Trial Beat and Naomi are so done with everything Execution - Riddled with Death Though there is an attempt to vote for someone else, all votes end up being cast for Tohru Adachi. As such, Monobear confirms that he is the Mole and takes him away to be executed. When the scene comes into view, Adachi finds himself in a dank and moldy environment, a cell made of plywood and his hands handcuffed together. When Monobear appears in golden shining light, he's dressed up as Souji Seta which makes Adachi's terrified expression flatten into a blank stare. He spits and snarls, but Monouji turns away. Sirens grow louder and soon, a Mono-Ambulance crashes into the scene driven by a Monobear disguised as Dojima. Getting out, he pulls Adachi to his feet and drags him to the ambulance as Monouji pulls out a stretcher. The color draining from his face, Monouji pats it and Monojima forces Adachi to lay down on it. As he struggles, the Monobears strap him down with Monojima finishing it off with an oversized bomb with one impressively-sized timer. Strapping it onto Adachi's chest, he can only watch the timer begin to tick down. 5... He's taken into the back of the ambulance by Monojima and Monouji. 3... Adachi wordlessly screams, terrified. 1... Monojima kicks the door shut just in time. The explosion rocks the ambulance on its wheels with a squeak, and its windows are splattered by magenta as light cuts white, giving the scene a shadow and light play. Soon, the ambulance settles as the shocks set again. Aftermath letter shit Memorable Moments Trivia * The way Adachi slipped up during the trial is the same way he slipped up and revealed himself in his own canon. * LYNSEY FUCKING IRRATIONALLY HATES 9'S AND THERE WERE 9'S ALL OVER THIS GODDAMN TRIAL GODDAMNIT FUCK ME Category:Round 2 Category:Cases